ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Turn the Table
}} Durkon's hammer returns to him, breaking the table in the process, which invokes an obscure section of dwarven law. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Durkon Thundershield (as statue) ◀ ▶ * Gontor Hammerfell ◀ ▶ * Sigdi Thundershield ◀ ▶ * Vampire Dwarf with Blue Curly Hair ◀ ▶ * Clan Coalshoulder Elder ◀ ▶ * Clan Cobalt Elder ◀ ▶ * Clan Copperpot Elder ◀ * Clan Goldknee Elder ◀ * Clan Irongoblet Elder ◀ ▶ * Clan Ironthumb Elder ◀ ▶ * Clan Stonebrow Elder ◀ * Clan Whiterock Elder ◀ ▶ * Clan Elder that Drools ◀ ▶ * Clan Elder with Brown Bun ◀ * Clan Elder with Gray Beard ◀ * Clan Elder with Gray Bun ◀ * Clan Elder with Green Cap ◀ * Clan Elder with Monocle ◀ * Lord Speaker ◀ ▶ * Priestess of Dvalin ◀ ▶ Transcript Gontor: See? Everything as it should be! Master said you were little better than a support beam, and now you are one! Sigdi: Lad, it's OK. Dinnae worry, we still gotta chance left. Gontor: Now, my minions, who is left to vote? Clan Coalshoulder Elder: Clan Coalshouder votes Yes. Gontor: Come, let us all fulfill our preordained parts in our Mistress' grand plan! Clan Whiterock Elder: Clan Whiterock votes Yes. Clan Elder With Monocle: There's two of them? Sigdi: D'ya rememb'r tha first time I took ye ta see tha sky? Prob'bly na, ye were so young. But like I told ye then... Cut to the Lightning Hammer, still crackling in the sky. There is a white graduated line showing its trajectory. The hammer stops crackling, and turns downward. Sigdi: Up in the sky's whar bless'd Thor lives. It's in 'his hands now. The Hammer begins crackling again, turns downward, returning. The Hammer reaches the hole it created. The Hammer returns through the ceiling with a "'CRUNCH!"'' A rock falling from the ceiling breaks the table in two, with a "'KRAACK!"'' Gontor: Oh, this just keeps getting more pathetic. A rock? You were going to stop Hel's grand destiny by throwing a rock on me? That wouldn't even have stopped me if it had hit! Gontor: You, minion! You are the last one who has not voted. Say the word, "Yes", and seal this planet's fate. Clan Ironthumb Elder: Y— Lord Speaker: The meeting is temporarily suspended! Pursuant to Section 1.3, paragraph two! Gontor: Huh? Clan Ironthumb Elder: —es. Clan Elder with Monocle: Ha ha! I get it! Clan Elder with Gray Bun: Of course! Dvalin removes his proxy from the priestess, "UNZOT." Gontor: What is going on? The vote was cast, what is...? Gontor: What is section... Close-up of the dwarven law book in Gontor's hands ...of Dvalin, at... ...be summoned, to meet with... ...at the earliest possible convenience... 1.3 Meetings of the Council of Clans shall take place in a hall exp... such purpose. The hall shall be located no more than one thou... sea level. It shall be protected by such mystical defenses as dee... the Council, except for the first such meeting during which such... determined by majority vote. Votes shall take place at a table fashioned from the corpse of... tree. The table shall be of one (1) piece, unbroken and bearing suff... circumference to permit one (1) representative of each currently exta... to stand before it simultaneously. No vote shall be completed in any... fail to meet these requirements. Following the completion of duties, the Council shall... snacks and other light refreshments, as well... quantities of beer sufficient t... scones... Gontor: The...table? Elder with Gray Beard: No table, no vote! The council stays suspended until we get a new one. Lord Speaker: Could take a while to find an oak that big, ha ha! Sigdi: Ye said it yerself. Yer master gave ye tha book o' procedures. Sigdi: 'E read it first, wit me boy livin' upstairs. Sigdi: Were ye really so dumb ta think fer one second tha ye could beat Durkon— Sigdi: —Durkon, o' all tha folks in this great big beaut'ful world— Sigid: —in a fight tha revolved around followin' tha rules?!? D&D Context * While unconfirmed in canon sources, Durkon's hammer continues to function similar to a Hammer of Thunderbolts, which among its powers is the ability to return to the thrower's hand when hurled. Trivia * In page 1 panel 3, Sigdi refers to the events of #947, the first strip of Utterly Dwarfed. * The runes one the wall in multiple panels are in the Dwarf Spirits font by Blambot, as all the previous dwarven writing has been. It reads "FOLLOW THE LAW". The phrase is repeated around the perimeter of the chamber. This is a reminder of the effects of the blue force field, which causes any dwarf who breaks the law inside the chamber to be turned to stone. * Clan Coalshoulder Elder's clan affiliation is revealed here, and also determines who the Clan Irongoblet Elder is by process of elimination. * Page 1 Panel 10 has the blue field visible behind Durkon. Page 2 panel 8 has the blue field missing despite a similar visual angle. * This is the latest appearance of: ** The Clan Whiterock Elder, first appearing in #1155. ** The Priestess of Dvalin, Lord Spearker, Clan Copperpot Elder, Clan Stonebrow Elder, and the other Elders with Brown Bun, Grey Beard, Grey Bun, Green Cap, Monocle, first appearing in #1168. ** The Clan Goldknee Elder, first appearing in #1172. External Links * 1173}} View the comic * 594273}} View the discussion thread